Solas
} |name = Solas |image = Solashd.png |px = 270px |title = |class = Mage |gender = Male |race = Elf |affiliation = Inquisition |family = |voice = Gareth David-LloydCab Livingstone Twitter |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Solas is an elven apostate, an expert on the Fade and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a female elven Inquisitor only.Mark Darrah Twitter https://twitter.com/BioMarkDarrah/status/505827941641490432 Background Solas grew up in a small village,Patrick Weekes Twitter though he spent most of his life alone in the wilderness and is technically neither a Dalish or city elf.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Despite having no contact with the Circle of Magi or any Dalish tutors (though he has had contact with clans during his travels),Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas taught himself how to master his magical abilities. Solas' prime interest is in the Fade, happily spending his time dreaming in ancient ruins and learning all there is to learn about what dwells beyond the Veil rather than joining the current Mage-Templar War. Solas is an introvert, and sometimes shows a subtle wit.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Though he may be considered a "hedge mage" by the Circle of Magi,Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas has some unique magical tricks of his own, such as a form of lucid dreaming to experience the hidden history of areas where the Veil is thin and how to manipulate the rifts in the Veil in unique ways via his knowledge of the Fade.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547.. As such, he is more open minded about the Fade and its denizens than most Thedosians, who in contrast have been taught by the Chantry to fear anything related to spirits. Fundamentally, Solas believes that the many current conflicts in Thedas - mages against Templars, elves against humans, spirits against demons - as little more than the black-and-white reductionist dichotomies of others which has led to the many tragedies that have occurred up until now.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547. Involvement When Solas witnesses the Breach, he seeks out and joins the Inquisition, knowing that he will be able to provide knowledge on the Fade that others simply will not. Trivia * In Elvish, Solas means "pride." * There is a city called Solas on the borders of the Tevinter Imperium and Nevarra.Codex entry: The Box of Screaming * Mary Kirby describes him as Scotch bonnet candies.Mary Kirby Twitter * Solas is referred to in promotional images as "The Mind." * Solas is written by Patrick Weekes.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547.. * Solas is in his early to mid-forties.Patrick Weekes Twitter. * Solas is described as knowledgeable, logical, refusing to believe in bad and good.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Solas is the first romance option to be available only to the elves in the Dragon Age series. According to Mark Darrah, it will make "super story sense."https://twitter.com/BioMarkDarrah/status/505826849025306624 * Originally, Solas wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, Bioware changed his role as a Love Interest when they extended the game's development for a year. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ Gallery Solas1.png|Solas casting a spell DAI Elves Clothing.png|Various garment options for Solas 2484490-dai g.jpg InquisitorCassandraSolas.jpg|Solas with Cassandra Pentaghast and the Inquisitor Solas_profile.jpg|Solas's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Solasattacking.jpg Solas1.jpg Solas.jpg SolasTEoT.jpg SolasInquisitor2.jpg|Solas fighting undead with Blackwall and an archer rogue Inquisitor Solas_card.png|His card References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests